Atack Of The Sibs
by RECH2O
Summary: Kim and Eliot are out to prove that the girls are mermaids and with the help of Rikki's little sister Ruthie they can not lose. What will happen if they figer it out?
1. Chapter 1: Little Ruthie

Chapter 1: Little Ruthie

Chapter 1: Little Ruthie 

Rikki walked in to the big house with her mom. Her mother had moved in not far from where Rikki and her dad lived. She had offered to let Rikki stay with her and her other daughter Ruthie, who was about the same age as Kim and Eliot.

"Wow, this place is big and nice," Rikki told her mom.

"Your room is down that hall next to Ruthie's. My office is up stairs. There is a room up there with a TV and computer for you and Ruthie to share," Her mom told her.

_Now I know how Cleo feels having to share everything with Kim _Rikki thought going in to her room.

A girl with short brunet hair stood outside of Rikki's room looking in at her.

"So you're the girl who claims to be my sister," She said.

"Ya and you're Ruthie," Rikki said getting up to greet her sister.

"I don't like other people taking my thunder. So back off and no one gets hurt," Ruthie said leaving.

The next day

Ruthie sat at a table with Kim and Eliot. They watched as their sisters talked really quietly.

"You'll get use to the fact those girls are keeping something from us." Kim said.

"I don't think they're hiding something. Emma tells me everything," Eliot said.

"Eliot, wake up and see what's going on right in front of you," Kim said.

"Kim, the last time I believed something you said I was grounded for a weekend," Eliot reminded Kim.

"Well if those girls are hiding something then we will have to watch them closely. I know we can find it out," Ruthie said.

The sibs looked at their sisters and they were having a pretty secretive conversation.

"Guys, this will be harder then anything we have ever done. I'm living with a marine biologist. What if she finds out we're mermaids?" Rikki told her friends.

"Why can't you stay with your dad?" Cleo asked.

"He is moving to England. Do you want me in England?" Rikki Answered.

"Rikki has a point. I think after one month she would have burned down half of England," Emma said.

"Right, let's not burn down England. Rikki is much safer with her mom and us," Cleo said.

Ruthie, Kim, and Eliot moved to a closer table. They could only hear mummers.

"We need to get closer without them seeing," Ruthie said.

"If we just disappear the girls would freak-out or a least Emma would," Eliot told her.

"Then we will have to be sneakier than them." Kim said.

"What do you think this is anyway?" Ruthie asked.

"Go ahead, tell her," Eliot said.

"Ok a year and a half ago I found this dairy of Cleo's that said something about her, Emma, and Rikki were mermaids. It was proven right then proven wrong. Now I think it is being proven right again. The only problem is I can't find the dairy again. I think Cleo did something with it so it would never be found again," Kim told Ruthie.

"So this thing with the mermaids, How could be true if they have legs not tails?" Ruthie asked.

"They grow tails when they touched water," Eliot told her. "But we can't tell anyone if it's not proven and we already sprayed Cleo with water we think."

"Well back then you didn't have me," Ruthie told them. "I'll help you bust our sisters. Even if it takes forever."


	2. Chapter 2: Spying

Chapter 2: Spying

Chapter 2: Spying

The door bell rang at Rikki's house. Rikki answered the door to find Kim and Eliot standing there.

"Is Ruthie here?" Kim asked.

"Ruthie, Kim and Eliot are her," Rikki called up the stairs.

Ruthie ran down the stairs to great her friends. Then she guided them down the hall to her room.

"Ready to start our research. I have some ideas of ways we could test our theories but some of them are a bit mean," Ruthie told the others.

"Are we going to spy on them or not?" Kim asked getting annoyed.

"Yes, yes we will spy on them but we need to be ready. Some things we will need to know are when and were they hang out and when and where they are alone," Ruthie said.

"What about when and where they hang out with there boyfriends. I know for a fact that Emma and Ash are at work right now," Eliot said.

"I know that Cleo's studying at home. So if Rikki is here then starting to spy now is out of the question," Kim said disappointed.

Just then the phone rang. It was quickly picked up by Rikki. Two seconds later Ruthie picks up the phone too. She put it on speaker and soon Rikki's voice came over the phone.

"Emma's what?" she yelled.

"Ash said she fainted and she was cold. I think her powers are out of control. Lewis is already down there," Cleo said on the other side.

"I'll be down in a minute. Let me just tell Ruthie I'm leaving," Rikki said hanging up.

Ruthie quickly hung up and pulled a half done poster and supplies out from under her bed. Then they all got around it. At that moment Rikki walked in and said, "I'm going down to the Juice Net. Call me if you need me," then left.

They waited a couple seconds later Ruthie Kim and Eliot headed out the back door. They went the back and longer way to the Juice Net so Rikki would see them.

When they got there, there was no sine of Rikki, Emma or Cleo.

"Rikki did say the Juice Net. Maybe they're in the back room." Eliot said looking around.

"How do we get in the back room?" Ruthie asked.

"Forget it; I've got a better way to find this out. My plain is long but simple. If you have any questions just ask," Kim said.

"I've got one. Is this going to hurt anyone?" Eliot asked.

"No promises, if all works out no one incent will get hurt," Kim told him.

"Who will get hurt?" Eliot asked.

"Those who disserve it," Kim said with a creepy smile.

Ruthie and Eliot just looked at each other.

Rikki came home late to find her mother in the kitchen waiting for her.

"Rikki you need to explain a few things. Starting with That girl who calls herself your friend. You know that Emma girl," Her mother said.


	3. Chapter 3:not true

Chapter 3: Not True

Chapter 3: Not True

Ruthie sat on the stairs where she could just see her mother and Rikki talk.

"What do you mean? Emma is an overly organized, very trust worthy, goody, goody. How could anyone have a problem with her?" Rikki told her mom.

"How well do you really know her? Has she told you anything you might not be able to tell anyone else or she'll get hurt? Something about…powers," her mom asked.

"No, there is no such thing as magic. There is a retinal explanation for everything. Ask Lewis, he'll tell you," Rikki said about to go.

"Not so fast, Ruthie told me about something I'd like to share with you," her mom said.

Ruthie leaned in. She did not want to miss a secant of this confession.

"What did Ruthie say?" Rikki asked.

"She said Emma had powers to do anything to water," her mom said.

"What! Ruthie is nuts. Where did she hear that?" Rikki said with much surprise.

"I don't know where she got this but I'll ask her that later, for now you just go," her mom said.

_What! She never asked her about the power. If she knew about it or anything _Ruthie thought.

"Ruthie can we talk, in my room?" Rikki asked from behind her which made her jump.

"I guess so," she answered following Rikki to her room.

"Have you been lessoning to my phone conversations?" Rikki asked.

Ruthie sat down on Rikki bed and put her feet up.

"Answer the question you crazy girl," Rikki yelled just loud enough for Ruthie to be scared.

"Ok I have but only once," Ruthie told her older sister.

Rikki starred at her little sister. All she could think to do was pick the evil rat up, take her up to the office, and throw her out the window but she controlled herself.

"What were you thinking? Those conversations are privet. What if I went and read your diary. I'm your sister I know where it is," Rikki said getting scarily close.

"Rikki, you're scaring me. Can I go?" Ruthie asked.

"Sheer go," Rikki said showing the little pest out.

Ruthie ran in to her room, closed the door, and picked up the phone. She pulled out a slip of paper with a phone number on it. She dialed the number and put the phone to her ear. It rang once…twice…three times then, "Hello," the voice said on the other end.

"Is Kim there?" Ruthie asked.

"Hold on I'll get her," The girl- most likely Cleo- on the other end said.

"Hello," Kim said.

"She didn't take the bait. Rikki never told her anything," Ruthie said. "It's your turn. Time for operation freak-out-your-dad. Do as you must," Ruthie said.

"Hurt who you need, and get what you want," Kim said. "See you tomorrow."

"See you then," Ruthie said hanging up the phone. She took a deep breath and hoped this plain would work.


	4. Chapter 4: can't do WHAT?

Chapter 4: Can't do WHAT

Chapter 4: Can't do WHAT?

Cleo woke up, and went down stairs to see her father sitting at the kitchen table. She walked over to him and said "Good morning Daddy."

"Cleo, can we talk. I was talking to Kim last night and she told me something that I couldn't believe," her dad said as Cleo sat at the table.

Kim sat on the stairs watching her sister and dad talk and she couldn't wait for the news to get past.

"She told me that your latest high jinks, scams, and lies had something to do with your friend Emma," her dad told her.

"Dad, you know Emma. She is the sweetest most organized girl anyone could ever meet," Cleo told her dad.

"Kim told me that Emma was doing some things that are a bit…different. So from now on I forbid you from seeing or talking to that girl," Her dad said really stern like he really meant it.

Kim smiled as her father said this. Their plain was working. Her dad took the bait and dished the punishment.

"DAD! That is soooo unfair. What did I or Emma ever do?" Cleo asked.

"This is not up for desiccation, Cleo. And that's that," Her father said walking out of the kitchen.

Later at the Juice Net café

"So he took the bait well I presume," Ruthie said.

"Everything is going according to plain. Next we get your mother to captor Emma and the other two will fall," Kim said.

"What about Emma's safety?" Eliot asked.

"What about it?" Kim asked.

"My mom doses not believe in hurting anyone or anything. Emma will be fine," Ruthie in shored Eliot.

"That's good," Eliot said.

Outside the Juice Net

"Rikki can I talk to you?" Cleo asked.

"Ya, what is this about?" Rikki asked.

"It's about Emma. My dad says I'm…" She trailed off about to cry.

"You're what?"

"I'm…"Cleo was practically crying now.

"Cleo what's wrong?" Rikki asked a little annoyed now.

"Can you just tell Em something?" Cleo asked.

"Why can't you tell her yourself she's right inside?" Rikki asked.

"I'm not allowed to speak or see her till my dad comes to his scenes," Cleo blurted out.

"WHAT!" Rikki yelled.

"What's going on?" Lewis asked coming up behind Rikki.

"Cleo is not allowed to see or talk to Emma," Rikki told him.

"You're kidding," He said.

"What are you kidding about?" Zane asked coming up to them.

"Cleo is not allowed to have any communication with Emma," Lewis told Zane.

"That can't be right," Zane said.

"What can't be right?" Ash asked coming up with a tray of empty glasses.

"Cleo can't see Emma," Zane told Ash.

"That's a bummer," Ash said.

"What's a bummer?" Emma asked coming up behind everyone.

Everyone starred at Emma for a secant before Cleo ran off.

"Cleo wait…" Lewis called as he ran after her.

"What was that about?" Emma asked.

Rikki stood silent for another secant before casing after Cleo and Lewis.

"Ya, I think you should hear this from Rikki. It's about… girl things," Ash said leaving to get back to work.

"Zane is there something I should know about?" Emma asked.

"Ya but you really need to hear it from Rikki," Zane repeated.

"Did Rikki do something?" Emma asked.

"Ask Rikki," Zane said leaving.

Emma watched and wondered as Zane walked off in the same direction as Rikki, Lewis and Cleo.


	5. Chapter 5: telling em

Chapter 5: Telling Em

Chapter 5: Telling Em

"We can't just go up to her and say you can't see your best friend," Rikki said pacing around the moon pool.

She looked over to where Cleo was sitting on a rock. Lewis stood behind her.

"I don't think there is an easy way to do this so just tell her. I can't," Cleo told Rikki who had quit pacing and was now standing in front of the others.

"That could be tough," Lewis said. "Ok how do you think she will take it?"

Same time at the Juice Net Café 

"What do you guys see?" Ruthie asked into the ear peace.

"Um… Emma working, Ash talking to her, nothing much," Kim answered into her ear peace.

"Rikki, Cleo and Lewis are nowhere in sight," Eliot said into his ear peace.

Ruthie sighed. She strained her neck a little to see from behind the bush.

"Nothing here ether," Ruthie said "Where could those three be?"

"Wait shhhh," Kim said trying to lesson to what Emma was saying.

"Ash this is serious. If something is wrong I need to help," Emma said.

"I really don't think Rikki or most likely Cleo would like it if I told you," Ash said picking up a box of fruit.

Emma looked at him weirdly at him before she walked out.

"Guys Ash is not telling Emma something about the others. We might have made a mistake. It might be Rikki or even Cleo who really has the powers," Kim said. "That mean our plain to get the girls split up will not work."

"But on the phone I heard… It was definitely Emma," Ruthie said.

"Ruthie we need to be positive it was Emma before we do anything dangers," Eliot said.

"Then that is what you need to figure out Eliot," Ruthie said. "Do as you must."

"Hurt who you need," Kim added.

"And get what you want," Eliot said unenthusiastically.

Outside the Juice Net Café 

Emma cleared a table of empty cups and used napkins. She turned around to see Rikki coming trod her.

"Um Rikki can we talk about earlier," Emma asked.

"Ya I wanted to talk about that too," Rikki said. "This has something to do with Cleo."

"Go on," Emma insisted as she finished clearing the last table.

"Well her dad said…" Rikki said trailing off.

"Her dad said what?" Emma was defiantly interested now.

"She is not allowed to see you."

This made Emma drop the entire tray of empty cups and getting attention from random people walking by. They waited a secant for every one to go about their business before continuing their conversation.

"Why is he being so… mean," Emma said walking inside.

"So you have herd," Ash said coming from behind them.

"Did every one know?" Emma asked.

"Pretty much. Lewis and Cleo are working on finding a way to change his mind, but it will be tough. He is strict," Rikki said. "We will figure out something."

"We better, or who knows what will happen," Emma said getting back to work.


	6. Chapter 6: two secret plains

Chapter 6: Two Secret Plains

Chapter 6: Two Secret Plains

"Emma has been on her cell like all night," Eliot said into the phone.

"She is not the only one. Rikki has not been off that phone at all," Ruthie said. "And I can't hear anything she is saying."

"Cleo has not talked to anyone since the news," Kim said. "What do you say; time to kick it up a notch."

"Ok then everyone know there task. Eliot you will attempt the ops water spill to get her to go away. Then talk to your parents about how strange Emma is acting," Ruthie said.

"Then Ruthie talk to your mom about how even Cleo's dad thinks Emma's wired," Kim said.

"And you Kim will be trying to see if we are right and if we are wrong then we will stop this right," Eliot said.

"Whatever bye," both girls said in unison then hung up.

_Girls _Eliot thought.

Next day at Juice Net Café 

Cleo sat next to Lewis at a table outside. They didn't talk much but just enjoyed each other's company.

Rikki came running up calling, "Cleo, Cleo, Cleo, Cleo."

"What, What, What, What," Cleo answered.

"I was talking with Emma and Zane last night and we came up with a great solution," Rikki said.

"Let me guess this was Emma's idea," Lewis said.

"No… Well maybe… ok yes it was," Rikki said.

"Then it will work," Lewis said.

"Just one question. What is the plain?" Cleo asked.

"Oh yea, your dad can't watch you when he dose not know where you are. So where is the one place your dad would not look for you in a million years?" Rikki asked.

"Mako. Rikki tell Emma she is a genius," Cleo said.

"Why don't you tell her tonight?" Rikki asked.

"You know what I will, and together we can get rid of our sisters," Cleo said in an I'm-pretending-to-be-evil voice.

"Ok then I'll see you latter," Rikki said.

Latter at Rikki's house

"Mom you just have to believe me. It is true," Ruthie complained to her mom.

"Ruthie I'm a marine biologist not a fantasy Scientist. Why don't you tell your stories to your sister? I bet she will lesson," her mom said.

"This is about her," Ruthie said. "I can't tell stories- I mean the truth- to someone it's about. That would be like the U.S. calling France and telling them they will invade in a week. Or like the school bully telling a geek that he will beat him up tomorrow in the court yard. Or…"

"Ruthie I get it. I just don't have time for this. I need to ether finish this project that is going nowhere or find a better project to work on. Maybe something with cell mutation or something."

"You want cell mutation check out Emma," Ruthie said. "Just trust me for a minute and you will get a project that everyone will envy."

Then Ruthie left. Her mother looked to the photo Rikki had placed in the living room. _Maybe I will check out this girl._ She thought.

Later at Mako

"Those little devils are using Eliot to tear us apart. I mean sweet little Eliot would never do something like this with out some persuasion," Cleo said pacing around the moon pool.

"Cleo is right," Emma said pulling her legs up on the rock she is sitting on. "Eliot is one of the sweetest little boys ever. He would never do something like this unless someone told him to."

"Funny but I agree. These girls have definitely done something to poison his mind and then used mind control to get the little boy to do as they wanted," Rikki said getting closer to Emma every time she said a word.

"Ok then what are we going to do about this? We have to do something fast before they tell our parents," Cleo said taking another circle around the pool.

"We need a plain and we need one now," Rikki sitting down next to Emma.

"I've got one," Emma said. "What if we freak them out? Then we get them to that we really aren't doing anything. They will not only jump off our case but they will think that there is a ghost in the house. We kill two birds with one stone."

"Yeah and we can do it at my house. Kim already thinks a ghost messes with our sink. My dad will be at work tomorrow and the next day from 3 to 5 so we can do it then," Cleo said.

"But aren't we forgetting something. The reason we are way out here," Rikki pointed out.

"Rikki has a point. I could ask Rikki to babysit Eliot, then Rikki say she has to do some sort of project with Cleo and she needs to bring both of the kids. Then I will sneak into Cleo's some how and the rest is down hill," Emma said.

The girls smiled thinking about their awesome plain. How could this go wrong?


	7. Chapter 7: how it could go wrong

Chapter 7: How it could go wrong

Emma arrived with Eliot right on cue.

Rikki was in the kitchen with Ruthie making a snack when the door bell rang.

Ruthie rushed to answer it to find Emma and Eliot there.

"Oh Emma, I forgot I was spouse to watch Eliot today," Rikki said in a your-right-on-time voice.

"Well thanks for offering," Emma said as she left.

It was 2:50 and Emma had 10 minutes till it would be time to head over to Cleo's. She just hoped this would work.

"Ruthie, Eliot I have to go to Cleo's to work on a project. You two have to come with me. You know how mom is getting set up for some really secret project," Rikki said pushing the two preteens out the door.

Latter at Cleo's 

"Kim, please clean up in the kitchen. You always leave such a mess," Cleo yelled at her sister.

Kim marched down the stairs and in to the kitchen. She picked up her plate and slashed it down in the sink. Cleo backed up, avoiding the water droplets.

"Kim when you are done here your room needs some striating up," Cleo said just as the door bell rang.

"Rikki, great you made it. We have the… materials are upstairs," Cleo said motioning for Rikki and the preteens to come on.

As soon as Rikki and Cleo got up stairs they heard Rikki's phone ring. Rikki answered it and told Emma to go to the back door.

Rikki and Cleo snuck down to let Emma in. Then the 3 girls went up to Cleo's room before the kids could tell anything was different. Cleo then showed the girls hiding spots things to mess up and more.

"Ready for operation ghost in the house?" Cleo asked getting in her spot.

"Yeah," Rikki and Emma answered in unison.

The Kids down Stairs 

"So you're saying your mom is going to study Emma like a Rat. I don't like this one bit. Please let's stop," Eliot whispered to the girls.

"We can't stop now. If my mom dose finds something out we will be mentioned as scientist or something," Ruthie said.

"And the world will know us as heroes. Would like that everyone would know you want to talk to you want to be with you?" Kim said trying to remind Eliot why they started this in the first place.

Eliot nodded and put his head down on the table. It was not there for long because a strong wind came by and blow Kim's school books off the table.

"What was that?" Eliot asked as the girls stood up.

"Ohhhh, I'm the fisherman's ghoooost," Rikki said in a whisper-moan voice.

"Fisherman?" Cleo questioned in a whisper the kids could not hear.

Kim stepped in front of the sink and Cleo made the water in the bottom splash up in her face. Kim screamed and ducked down to escape the water.

"What do you want?" Ruthie asked.

"You know," Rikki said in the same voice but faster.

The kids gathered together in the kitchen so the ghost would not get them. That is when they head the noise that was not mistaken. It was Cleo's dad's car door.

"He is home early. Way too early. It is only 3:39. He was not supposed to be home till 5," Cleo said.

The teens sat still on the stairs. The preteens stayed huddled in the kitchen scared to death.


	8. Chapter 8: under the bed

Chapter 8: Under the Bed 

"What are we going to do?" Rikki asked.

"Em, hide," Cleo said taking Rikki by the hand and headed down the stairs.

Emma ran up to Cleo's room and darted under her bed. Dust was everywhere and it was quit a squeeze but Emma managed to stay out of sight.

Rikki and Cleo ran into the kitchen and started to fake comfort the preteens. They were just getting them to stop crying when Cleo's dad came in. He was in a really bad mood.

"I can't believe that my crew director is sick," Cleo's dad wined. "We need two dozen fish to Mally's Market by 5:30 tomorrow."

Cleo and Rikki made these we-care faces and ran back up stairs.

"Daddy, there is a ghost in the house. There was wind and splashing water and everything," Kim whined.

"It's true. I saw everything. There is ghost," Ruthie confirmed.

"Who are you?" Kim's dad asked.

"This is my friend Ruthie. She is Rikki's sister," Kim said.

Her dad nodded and smiled at Elliot.

Cleo and Rikki ran into Cleo's room. They were out of breath when they fell down on Cleo's bed.

"Where do you think Emma went," Rikki whispered.

"Under here," Emma called.

Rikki jumped at the sudden answer. Cleo smiled and slid onto the flour to be face to face with Emma.

"Ok, so you can stay down there till my dad and sister fall asleep," Cleo told her.

"Yeah and when my parents wonder where I am we say…," Emma asked.

"Just tell them you're at my house doing some night sky project and will be home soon. I'll take Elliot home after I leave here," Rikki said.

Emma sighed, and then coughed. The dust under the bed was getting into her nose.

After what felt like forever Cleo came back and told Emma that it was only 8:00.

"So when dose your family go to sleep?" Emma asked.

"Em, chill. Kim is in the shower and my dad is doing last minute stuff on the computer. They'll be asleep before you know it. Then you can sneak out the back door," Cleo insured Emma.

Then Kim's fear took over. She was in Cleo's room before you could say, Get Out.

"Cleo please, I'm scared of the ghost," Kim whined.

"You have never been afraid of the ghost before," Cleo pointed out.

"But he never spoke to me before," Kim said getting up on Cleo's bed.

"Kimmy, you need to get over you fear," Cleo said. "And you need to get out of my room."

Cleo pulled Kim off her bed and pushed her to the door. Her father came out of his room to see what the noise was.

"Girls, what are you doing?" Their dad asked.

"Cleo won't let me stay in her room tonight," Kim said.

"Kim, why don't you stay in your room?" their dad asked.

"It's the ghost. She is afraid of it," Cleo said.

"So why don't we talk about this?" Her dad said pushing both girls back into Cleo's room.

Emma swished into a little ball under the bed. The bed started to sink in on her when the three sat down on it. She kept quiet as they talked about the ghost and being there for each other. Emma started to worry when the other two would not leave.

"And you girls need to be there for each other. No one knows when you might need each other," Their dad told them.

"Be nice, might need, got it Dad. Now can you two leave?" Cleo asked.

"Dad, this speech is getting boring. I'm going to bed." Kim said as she left the room.

"Ok, Darling, I'll see you in the morning," Cleo's dad said as he left the room.

Just before Emma got out from under the bed Kim came right back in.

"Cleo can I at least have Mom's bear that sits on your desk?" she asked.

Cleo gave the bear to Kim just to get her to leave. As soon as she was out the door Cleo slammed it shut and motioned for Emma to come out.

"I thought they'd never leave," Emma whispered.

"Em, we need to get you out of here," Cleo whispered. "The window!"

"What about the window?"

"You can sneak out the window."

Emma nodded and started out the window. When she got out she headed down the street to her house. The street lights were out and it was quit dark. There were strange noises every where.

Out of no where something grabbed Emma from behind. She could not get free what ever she did. She was dragged off into the dark with no witnesses what so ever. 


	9. Chapter 9:the unusal

Chapter 9: The unusual 

Rikki woke up the next morning to Ruthie dressed and ready for a day at the ball by 8:00 am on Sunday. She had her hair done up in a bun and she was wearing a white dress.

"What? Are you going to spend a day at home or going to a wedding?" Rikki asked.

"For your info, I'm going to this party with Kim and her dad," Ruthie said. "I'm actually taking Cleo's spot because she bailed for no reason."

"Ok, have fun," Rikki said confused.

Just then her mother came up from her lab. Rikki watched her come in to the kitchen.

"Morning girls," she said kissing Ruthie on her head.

"What were you doing down there so early, Mom?" Rikki asked.

"Oh you know work stuff," Their mom said.

Rikki was not convinced that her mother was just doing normal work stuff. She never would go down to her office that early.

"Well I have to go," Ruthie said running out of the kitchen.

"So your friend Emma," Rikki's mom brought up.

"What about Em?" Rikki asked.

"Well you know about that stuff Ruthie said. The things about her being different and that she has powers and stuff. What do you know about that?"

"Not… much," Rikki lied.

"Really because I think you do."

"I don't… know that much… about Emma."

Rikki fidgeted in her seat. She was scared that her mom was close to finding out something about them. She needed to get to Cleo and Emma as soon as possible.

"So you won't tell me anything about Emma's powers," Her mom asked.

"That's right I won't tell you anything about Em's powers," Rikki said before she noticed what she was saying.

"So what you are saying is she has powers, you just won't tell me about them."

"No…wait… what?"

"Right, Rikki, you know about Emma's powers you just won't tell me about them."

Rikki looked panicked. She did not want to say anything that would hurt her or the girls. So now she did not want to say anything.

"Rikki, I need you to tell me something or else."

"I need to go," Rikki said as she ran for the door.

"Rikki come back here now," Her mom called.

Rikki didn't move. She kept her hand on the door and faced her mother. They both looked at each other for a while. Everything was silent.

Just then the phone rang.

"I'll get it," Rikki stuttered out as she leaned for the phone. "Hello."

"Rikki, Ash said that Emma never came in and her parents said she never came home," Cleo said on the other end of the phone.

"WHAT!" Rikki said startled.

"I think we should start to look," Cleo said

"Ok, I'll be right there," Rikki said hanging up.

"I have to go." Rikki said running out the door.

"Rikki!" her mom called after her.

When she got down to the beach Cleo was there with Lewis and Ash.

"I called Zane," Ash said. "He said that he didn't see anything last night. And doesn't Emma have to pass his house to get home."

"Ash is right. Em does have to pass Zane's," Cleo said.

Rikki looked nerves and distant. She was still thinking about what she and her mother said this morning.

"Do you have any theories, Rikki?" Lewis asked.

"What? Oh, I do but I don't think you want to hear any of them," Rikki said.

"Just go. We don't have any other ideas," Cleo said.

"Well, I think… that… maybe… there is a possibility that… she just might…"

"Rikki, spit it out," Lewis yelled.

"Emma was kidnapped by my mom," Rikki said quickly.

The others started to laugh.

"Rikki, why would say that?" Lewis asked.

"Because this morning my mom was acting weird, asking about Emma, and not telling me any thing," Rikki spilled.

The others stopped laughing. They watched as Rikki started to cry.

"And I don't think I did this situation any good," Rikki cried.

The others then looked at each other with upset looks on there faces.


	10. Chapter 10: Ruthie's lies

Chapter 10: Ruthie Lies and Rikki Tells the Truth

The teens sat at Cleo's empty house, figuring out what to do and calming Rikki. They all agreed that no one was going to leave the house alone.

"Cleo, where did you say your Sis and Dad were?" Lewis asked.

"Some fancy pool party at some fancy rich dudes home," Cleo said.

The boys nodded to acknowledge that they got it. Rikki lay on the couch not paying much attention to the others.

"So what are we to do about the whole Emma taken by Rikki's crazy mother? Do we talk to her or just sneak in to her office?" Ash asked.

"It is double locked and under watch by three cameras," Rikki informed everyone.

Everyone looked at her like she was crazy.

"She doesn't want anyone to see what she is doing," Rikki explained.

Everyone looked away from her then. They stayed quiet for what seemed to be 20 minutes. It was one of the longest silences since they met.

At Ruthie's home 

Ruthie and Kim sat in Ruthie's room. They knew that Ruthie's mother had locked herself ether up in her office or down in her lab. They also knew there was no way of getting in the office without Ruthie's mom spotting them, even if they really wanted to go down.

"I think my mom has got Em," Ruthie told Kim.

"That's great, I mean terrible, I mean… what?" Kim responded.

Ruthie chuckled checking to see if Rikki was home yet. _It's like she doesn't want to come home _Ruthie thought.

"So what do you think she knows?" Kim asked.

"I don't know, but it has to be more than us. I so want to see her work," Ruthie said as her phone started to ring.

She answered it to her Elliot's panicked voice saying "I don't know what to do!"

"What do you mean, Elliot?" Ruthie asked.

"I mean my parents are going to the police. They believe Emma's been kidnapped and they are so worried. I can't even leave the house," He explained.

"That's terrible… They might send my mom to jail."

"Glade to hear you think of someone other than yourself. Ruthie, I'm serious, this could be really bad."

Kim had gotten as close to the phone as she could after she heard "my mom" and "jail".

"Tell him nothing will happen. I promise," Kim said to Ruthie.

Ruthie repeated Kim's message to Elliot, who seemed unconvinced.

"Are you allowed to have others over? We need to talk face to face," Ruthie asked.

"I guess, as long as my parents know the person. I think you two are fine," Elliot answered.

The girls told Ruthie's mom where they were going and headed out to Elliot's fast.

Emma in the lab

"What are you doing with me?" Emma asked Ruthie's mom.

"What do you think? You're my new secret project," She answered.

"What's your project anyway?"

"You and your powers."

"Why me?"

"Man you are full of questions," Ruthie's mother complained.

She set up a bunch of lights and cameras. Then she turned back to Emma, who was now studding everything around her.

"Ok, Emma, use your power," Rikki's mom said pressing play.

"What should I call you?" Emma asked.

"I don't care… Rikki's mom, Ruthie's mom, Mrs. Renn, Kit… just do something," Rikki's mom answered.

Emma smiled, did a cartwheel, spun like a ballerina, and smiled again at the camera.

"What are you doing?" Kit asked.

"Performing like when I was six and my mother filmed Elliot and me," Emma answered.

Kit hit her head ageist her desk and pressed stop on the camera. She then looked up at Emma, who was still standing there like a little kid.

"Look I need you to use your power. Please, for me," Kit asked.

"On what?" Emma asked.

"I don't care, just do it," Kit said pressing play on the camera.

Emma smiled and stuck out her hand. The camera suddenly froze. Kit was in shock.

"I didn't mean the camera," she said.

Just then, Emma put her hand to her forehead, feeling a bit faint. To her, the room started to spin and the next thing Kit knew Emma was on the floor.


	11. Chapter 11:help!

Chapter 11: HELP!!

"They won't even let you leave your room!" Ruthie exclaimed.

"I can't do anything till Emma's back and safe. Thanks a lot, girls," Elliot told Ruthie and Kim.

"We're sorry. We didn't know you would be hurt out of this. If we did would we have done it?" Kim asked

"I bet you would have done it anyway then apologize the same way," Elliot pointed out.

Both girls nodded at approval to Elliot's comment. Then they smiled at each other.

Same time at Cleo's 

"You know Em's parents went to the police to find her," Cleo told Rikki who was now sleeping over.

"That means this could get really bad, and might end with me in England," Rikki said.

Cleo looked away for a sec. then looked back at Rikki. Then she tossed a dress hanging on her bed to the floor in front of the door.

Just then Lewis ran in and stepped on the dress. He looked happy.

"You have a plan, don't you?" Rikki asked.

"I have the best plan," Lewis said. "We dress up as her bosses and incest we see what she is doing. Then we mess something up, she leaves, we take Em. What do you think? Cleo you could ware this." He held up the dress he just stepped on.

Both girls looked at him with confused looks. Then they started laughing. Lewis could not figure out why.

"Well I thing that is the stupidest plan you have ever come up with," Rikki told him.

"Don't hold back," Lewis said with a disappointed look.

"Lewis, we need a good plan, one that would work. Try again," Cleo said with a smile.

Rikki's mom's lab

_What do I do? _Kit thought. She put her hand on Emma's head. Em was cold.

"This can't be happening," Kit whispered.

She thought quick and grabbed her phone and called Ruthie. _What will I say to Ruthie? Ask her to come home, tell her the truth. _

She did not have much more time to think because Ruthie picked up.

"Ruthie, sweetie, can you come home? I need to speak to you," Kit said to her daughter.

Ruthie headed home to find her mother freaked out in the living room.

"What's wrong, mom?" she asked.

"Come look at this," Kit said guiding Ruthie into her lab.

She showed her where Emma was lying and Ruthie gasped. _This is bad. _Ruthie thought.

"What do you think I should do?" Kit asked.

"You'll have to tell Rikki," Ruthie pointed out.

"I wasn't thinking on doing that," Kit confessed.

"Then I guess you should start thinking about that or get ready for jail," Ruthie said heading to her room.

_She's right, I have to tell Rikki. _Kit thought looking back at Emma.

Ruthie's room

Ruthie ran into her room, jumped up on her bed and grabbed the phone on the bedside table. She quickly dialed Kim's number and waited as the phone rang. Un to her luck, Cleo picked up.

"Um, can I speak to Kim?" Ruthie asked.

"Shore, I'll go get her," Cleo replied. Then there was a silence on the other end.

"Ruthie, what's up," Kim answered.

"My mom hurt Emma!"

"What!?"

The next day

Rikki and Cleo tiptoed into Rikki's house at 5:00am, when it was still dark outside, quiet enough not to wake anyone. They slid into Rikki's room without anyone noticing them. As soon as the door closed Rikki ran to get her duffle from under her bed. Cleo stood behind her watching her.

Ruthie looked out from Rikki's closet. She stayed quiet so the other girls would not hear them. The closet door was open just enough for Ruthie to look out.

Rikki finished packing her shirts and headed over to her closet. She spun around when she heard what she thought was some one in the hall. Cleo flicked the lights off, took out a flashlight, and handed it to Rikki. Then Rikki opened the door keeping the flashlight down. She saw a set of feet. Rikki slowly moved the flashlight up to see the face of the person, and then jumped back.

"It's just me," Ruthie whispered.

"What are you doing here, in my room?" Rikki asked.

"Being a little sister, I guess," Cleo whispered.

"I'm so sorry," Ruthie cried. "It was not supposed to be like this. I'm sorry."


	12. Chapter 12: ways to fix the problem

Chapter 12: Ways to Fix the Problem

"What are you talking about?" Rikki quietly asked her sister.

"It's bad. I didn't mean for things to get so bad," Ruthie answered.

"What things, sweetie?" Cleo asked.

"You two have to see this," Ruthie said guiding the two teens out of Rikki's room.

She took them to the entrance of Ruthie's mom's lab. There Ruthie knocked three times on the door. They all waited at least 2 minutes. Then Kit answered the door.

"Oh Ruthie, yes, let's go down," Kit said motioning for the girls to enter.

Cleo and Rikki exchanged nervous glances before following Ruthie down the stairs. As they followed Ruthie they could only think that this was a trap and that they should just run for it. Still they kept down the stairs till they got to the bottom and got their first glimpse at the lab they just stepped into. It was huge, like it was completely under the house the house, and they had not even seen the secret room Emma was in.

"I can't believe how big this place is. This place is huge," Rikki said dazzled.

Cleo couldn't even say anything. The place was too extraordinary. It was like falling into a rich scientist's lab where he/she did work on exterior life forms or well mythical cheaters like mermaids. It felt as if no one could even find a place like this, even if it had a door right in the living room.

"Look I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this but… something bad happened," Kit said pulling the two girls out o their gaze.

"What do you mean by 'Bad'?" Cleo asked.

"Emma fainted," Ruthie blurted out.

"What!!!" Rikki and Cleo said in unison.

Kit took her daughter by the arm and guided her to the door of the back room. She let go and opened the door exposing Emma lying on a cot unconsciousness. Both girls ran in and kneeled down next to their friend. Rikki put her hand on Emma's forehead and whispered, "She freezing."

"The sickness must not have been completely over. If she used her power well… We should call Lewis. He is the only one with the antidote," Cleo whispered.

"What about them?" Rikki asked still in a whisper and pointing to her mother and her sister.

They both fixed their eyes on the two traders standing right behind them. Ruthie kept her eyes on Rikki. She was still too upset about the whole thing to be lessoning in on what they were saying about Emma. Kit, on the other hand, was too worried not to lesson in. It was a good thing she was to far away to hear what the girls were saying in the first place.

"Um… Ruthie… can we talk to you alone?" Rikki asked taking Ruthie by one arm. Cleo took her by the other arm, and they both took her out of the back room.

"What do you know about Em?" Rikki asked as they put her down.

"That she has powers that have something to do with cold things," Ruthie confessed. "Kim did say something about a diary, water, and mermaids. I think it also had something to do with you two and Emma. I was not paying much attention to what she was saying."

"She remembers that," Cleo said while Rikki gave her a good-going look.

"Look, Ruth, we need you to go back in there and make sure your nutty mother dose not do anything to Em," Rikki said. "We need to go and find Lewis. Got it, sis."

Ruthie nodded and watched as the girls ran back up the steps. Then she turned and walked back into the other room.

Rikki and Cleo darted out the front door and down the street to Lewis's house. When they got to his house they didn't even bother knocking, they just ran in as he had done a billion times to Emma's house. It just so happen that Lewis was sitting right there with his little brother.

"Lewis we have a big problem," Cleo told him.

"What kind of problem?" he asked.

"The teenaged kind, ones little kids should NOT HEAR," Rikki said motioning to the little boy sitting next to Lewis.

"Oh, then why don't we talk outside," Lewis said getting up. "We'll read the story latter," he told his brother.

They all went outside. As soon as the door was closed and they were sure that Lewis's brother was out of ear shot, Rikki started the story of how they went to Rikki's, found Ruthie in the closet, and Emma unconsciousness in the huge, underground science lab. When Lewis heard of Em's condition he ran inside, garbed his backpack, and started down the street back to Rikki's. The girls followed as quick as they could.


	13. Chapter 13: Helping Emma

Chapter 13: Helping Emma 

Lewis, Cleo, and Rikki sat by Emma. She was still lying in the room that bordered the big lab. Lewis took out a little nettle and tested it. Then he gave Emma a small shot on her shoulder. He felt her forehead and smile. The antidote was working.

Ruthie was still in the room even though Kit went to call Emma's parents. She stood by the door watching the teens save Emma. She was still upset for what she did and couldn't get over it.

Cleo and Rikki stood up and stared for Ruthie. She couldn't move. What would these two do to her now that they knew it was her who got their friend captured and sick? The two teens stood in front of her with small smiles.

"I said I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to let anyone get hurt. It was just… I wanted… I don't know… a sense of pride," Ruthie said.

"We're not that mad, Ruthie. We know you did not know how dangers this little stunt could be," Rikki told her little sister.

"I spoke with Kimmy, and I know how you two were just going by that old journal she found in my room. It was a fake journal, but as you have guessed, Em is not a normal girl," Cleo said.

"I guessed I figured that much out so far, but what is with all this stuff? I mean, I just want to know what you two are talking about, and what's going on her," Ruthie said.

"Can we trust you to keep this a secret, especially from Elliot and Kim. It could be quite dangerous for not only Em, but for us. You also can't tell mom, she is the last person we need on our tails," Rikki told her sister.

Ruthie nodded. Lewis moved away from Emma and over to where the girls were standing. He had an its-ok face. Cleo smiled.

"So Emma's alright," Rikki confirmed.

"She's fine, no longer cold, but like before she should not use her power for a while," Lewis said looking down at Ruthie.

Ruthie smiled just as her mother walked into the room. She held the phone to her ear, but was standing silent. There was no noise coming from the phone ether. She was obviously on hold with the police.

"So, how'd they take it?" Rikki asked her mother.

"Fine I guess. I mean I don't think they trust me anymore, but they're not pressing charges. I guess that's good," Kit told her daughters.

"And now you're on hold with the police," Ruthie confirmed.

"Yes I am. I'm not going to let them hurt you two no matter what they do to me. Even if that means sending you to live with your father in England," their mother said.

Ruthie and Rikki looked at each other. Ruthie could see the sadness in Rikki's eyes. She thought about how much Rikki would have to give up if she left. Ruthie would only be leaving two people she hardly knew. Rikki would be leaving five people who really cared for each other. She didn't want Rikki to have to leave her whole life just because she messed up. There just had to be something she could do to help. Rikki was her sister.

"Yes… No, I did not lay a finger on her… Well it's gone." The teens lessened in on Kit conversation with the police. "Of curse… alright… bye. Ok, guys, the police are going to come and get Emma. They're going to check her out and then we'll see what they're going to do with you two."

Emma turned over on the cot. Lewis ran over to her side. She slowly opened her eyes to see Lewis next to her. Lewis motioned for Rikki and Cleo to come over to him. They both ran to her side to help her. Emma slowly sat up, still a bit dizzy. She looked over to the girls and asked, "What's going on?"

Rikki told her the side of the story she remembered. Then Emma looked and saw Kit. She pulled her legs up to her chest to get away from the lady she was not quite happy with.

After a while the police came, and studied Emma. They told her parents that she was fine, like she never was hurt. Her parents came right over to get her, but before they came Emma got a small chance to be alone with Rikki, Lewis and Cleo, no police, no parents.

"So what does Ruthie think is going on?" Emma asked.

"We haven't told her anything, and she won't just let it go. So we thought close to the truth but not the whole truth," Rikki told her friend.

"Ruthie has promised not to tell anyone, and I can trust that," Cleo said. "She had no little sister smile or tone."

"I think that that plan might just work. Ruthie might buy anything you two tell her just that you give her an answer." Lewis said.

The girls agreed that an answer was going to suet Ruthie better than no answer at all. Then they came up with exactly what they were going to tell her.

That night Rikki knocked on Ruthie's bed room door. "Can I talk to you?" she asked.

"Are you ready to give me an answer to all this weirdness?" Ruthie asked.

"I'm ready."


	14. Chapter 14:somewhat of the truth

Chapter 14: Somewhat of the Truth 

Rikki stood at the door of Ruthie's room. Ruthie was ready to hear the real reason to why her sister was acting the way she did. It was about time to get the real truth.

"Let's sit on your bed, you'll want to be sitting for this," Rikki said guiding her little sister to her bed.

Ruthie sat interested in what her sister was about to say.

"Ruthie, as I said earlier, you can't tell Kim, Elliot, and especially you can't tell mom," Rikki explained. "This could really hurt Emma, Cleo, and I. It would be just bad enough you knowing."

"Why can't I tell Kim and Elliot?"

"Elliot could not handle the secret, and Kim… well Kim's Kim. Let's just not tell her."

Ruthie nodded and waited for the explanation.

Just then, their mom came in. She looked happy, but her look could not be trusted. Ruthie was getting tired of the constant interruptions and wanted her mom to leave as fast as she came.

"So I talked to your dad, and he said he was moving back here. He said something about no work or something like that, but who cares you two won't be moving to England or staying alone," Kit told them.

"That's great. We can stay here," Rikki said.

"In this house?" Ruthie asked.

Kit nodded then added, "I'll be moving just a few streets away."

"So we can still see you?" Ruthie asked.

"Of course, they can't stop me from seeing my two daughters. How's that sound?"

"That sounds great," Rikki said with a smile.

"I'll be moving in two days and your dad will be here tomorrow. That means we need to clean the lab," Kit said.

"What do you mean "we"? It's your lab, but if you want help cleaning it out, could I have the lab in return?" Rikki asked. "Then Ruthie could have the office up stars for herself."

"I guess that would be ok. Now let's go," Kit said taking Ruthie and Rikki down to the lab to clean it out.

Everything had to be gone, unless Rikki wanted it down there. Ruthie was now getting annoyed at this and wanted to just sit down alone with her sister and have her explain everything about her life. Still Rikki was just avoiding the conversation. It was like she was afraid to have her little sister know the truth about her life. Ruthie was not going to let her get past this one. She was going to ask until she had the answer.

Ruthie pulled Rikki into the back room. She closed the door and set down the box she was collecting junk in. Then she faced Rikki with a serious look on her face.

"May I help you?" Rikki asked while she started to go through the stuff around the room.

Ruthie grabbed her sleeve to stop her from walking around. "Just tell me the truth," Ruthie pleaded.

"Fine," Rikki said placing her box down next to Ruthie's. "Emma, Cleo, and I… have these powers." Rikki took a breath and continued, "Emma, as you know, can freeze things. I can burn things, and Cleo can…" Rikki stopped. _She'll wonder why she can only move water and create wind. What should I say? _

Just then their mom came in and asked, "Are you two done? I just finished the other room."

"Almost, Mom," Ruthie answered picking the box back up and putting more junk in it.

Rikki smiled, liking the extra time to think about what else she was going to say to Ruthie. Kit smiled and left the room closing the door. As soon as she was out, Ruthie put the box back down and looked at Rikki. Rikki looked down at Ruthie still thinking about what she was going to say.

"So…" Ruthie said.

"So… what? Oh Cleo, right. She… creates wind. When we're together we can make a storm."

"How?"

"Well, you know burn, lightning, freeze, snow, wind… wind."

Ruthie nodded to show she understood. "So how'd you get these powers?"

"We're not all that sure." _This is kind of true. _Rikki thought.

"So one day you woke up and… boom… you had powers. I don't believe that."

Rikki thought for a minute then answered, "Well we think it has something to do with a trip we took, but have not figured out which." _Still half true _she thought.

Ruthie seemed convinced, at least for the time being. Rikki smiled and went up to her room. She took out her phone and dialed Cleo's number; put her on hold for a secant and three wayed with Emma.

"So what did you tell Ruthie?" Cleo asked.

Rikki explained everything just the way she did with Ruthie. She also told them about her dad and the lab.

"So it's obvious that your dad lifted the Emma banding," Rikki said.

"Better, Kim's grounded, and she it so upset about what happened, she has not even asked about what went on," Cleo said happily.

"Well Elliot is just glad I'm fine. He probably won't remember what happened after soccer starts up again. He is not the one to remember things," Emma told her friends.

"That's good… I guess… sometimes," Cleo said.

"Yeah, it could be pretty bad when it's like setting the table, closing the freezer door or homework. Then I have to remind him," Emma said with a laugh.

"I just hope Ruthie is not like that," Rikki said.

The three of them laughed at each other and their siblings. It was going to be a hard life with the three mini mes. 


End file.
